Happiness
by alphayamergo
Summary: The night before the battle against the Dark Forest, Leafpool wants her sister to have one happy day, and so talks some sense into Brambleclaw. BramblexSquirrel.


**I do not own Warriors.**

**An explanation about the mention of the prophecies: it's a personal theory of mine that all the prophecy from the series will be fulfilled again in the Last Hope. Firestar will save the Clans by defeating Tigerstar. Brambleclaw will spill Hawkfrost's blood again. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt and Crowfeather will bring the Clans together again. And the PoT and OoTS prophecies are self-explanatory…**

The night was bathed with moonlight; the camp shone silver and shadows stretched eerily from what seemed like everywhere. A large dark brown tabby sat near the entrance, three other cats positioned around the camp in strategic spots. The tabby's name was Brambleclaw, deputy of ThunderClan.

He had volunteered for guard duty that night because he couldn't possibly imagine sleeping with all the things he had to think about. The next day was the battle against the cats of the Dark Forest, and Brambleclaw had a stronger connection to them than most. His father, Tigerstar, was the leader of the Dark Forest, and his half-brother, Hawkfrost, was something akin to Tigerstar's deputy. Brambleclaw himself had been the one to kill Hawkfrost and send him to the Dark Forest in the first place, many seasons ago now, although the day still haunted his nightmares. Not only that, but he had once _trained_ in the Dark Forest, and he had no doubt that his despicable father would try to hold it against him in some way.

Brambleclaw's gaze flittered around the camp before slowly coming to rest on the warriors' den. There was movement within it as a cat woke and went to leave. The cat exited the den to reveal Leafpool, the Clan's former medicine cat, her light tabby pelt bathed silver in the moonlight. She padded over to sit beside him, much to his shock.

"It's half moon," she mewed quietly. "None of the medicine cats went, with the permission of StarClan, of course. They're too busy preparing for tomorrow." She gave him a side glance. "I can never sleep on half moon."

Quietly, he mewed, "I know." Leafpool was always useless on patrols the day after half-moon, and rarely managed to catch any prey, because she was too tired. He had learnt that a while ago, and had given her days off the night after the medicine cats went to the Moonpool ever since.

"I see a lot of things on half-moon night," she said conversationally. She turned her head and looked at him directly. Brambleclaw was taken aback by the force of her stare. "I see _you._"

"What do you mean?" he asked, shivering as a cool wind rippled through the camp.

"Specifically, I see who you look at – who you watch, and you're expressions." She looked away, up to the Silverpelt. There were very few stars shining tonight – all of their ancestors were too busy holding off the Dark Forest. "I know you still have feelings for Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw."

Silence reigned between them for several moments before Brambleclaw managed to find his voice. "What? What has Squirrelflight have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," replied Leafpool, "and everything. All of the prophecies have come back into play, you know. Well, all of them since Firestar's time have. That includes your prophecy, Brambleclaw – both of them." Brambleclaw shivered as he recalled the two prophecies centred around him.

"I'll have to fight Hawkfrost. I know that," he mewed, "but what does Squirrelflight have to do with that? Or Tawnypelt, Crowfeather and Feathertail?"

"I'm not sure yet," mewed Leafpool. "I think it has something to do with the Clans needing to come together. Last time, it was you and the others who managed it. Squirrelflight was a part of that group. Although she is not actually in the prophecy, you will need her. Also, she is my sister. It is my fault that you two have separated. I want her to have one last day of happiness, Brambleclaw, in case she dies, and you are the only cat who can give her that."

"What? How?" he asked.

"Tell her how you feel," answered Leafpool. "You don't need to be mates again if you both survive. You don't even have to act all in love tomorrow. Just tell her you still love her. You can make it clear that you still can't trust her and that nothing will come of it, but… just tell her. She will be ecstatic to know that much."

Brambleclaw hesitated a moment. "Okay," he meowed finally.

Leafpool glanced at him in astonishment. "Really?" she asked. "I was expecting you would need more convincing than that."

Brambleclaw let out an _mrrow_ of laughter. "I can see where you're coming from. Squirrelflight does deserve it after everything she has done for our Clan. And… I need a day of happiness, too, I think. Just one day when I pretend that none of that ever happened. One day when I can be happy with Squirrelflight."

Leafpool blinked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Brambleclaw." She stood up and began to pad away.

"Wait, Leafpool!" called Brambleclaw. She turned around and looked at him curiously. "What about you?" he asked. "You've been trying so hard to make everybody else happy… What about you?"

"I _am_ happy, Brambleclaw," she told him softly. "My kits forgave me today – even Hollyleaf. I am happier than you could possibly believe." She turned and padded back into the warriors' den. Brambleclaw looked after her, watching carefully to see who she lay down next to. She curled up next to a large golden tom and a small black she-cat. Brambleclaw smiled. He could imagine how she was feeling.

…

Leafpool awoke to find herself alone in the warriors' den. She had been awake most of the night, so really it wasn't very surprising to her, although she was a little shocked that she had not noticed Hollyleaf and Lionblaze leave. She padded out of the warriors' den and stretched as the morning sunlight beat down on to her. The camp was a hive of activity, everybody preparing for the battle ahead. Cinderheart and Jayfeather were determinedly shifting herbs with Cherrypaw and Molepaw. Millie was having some last minute battle practice with Graystripe, and Firestar, her father, was weaving through the cats, giving instructions.

She turned around, and, by the nursery, Squirrelflight stood next to Brambleclaw. He was speaking intently to her, and the fur on the back of her neck was rising with anticipation. He finished by pressing his muzzle against hers, and Squirrelflight looked as if she had died and gone to StarClan. She turned her head slightly and noticed Leafpool watching.

"Thank you," mouthed Squirrelflight.

Leafpool smiled and went to help Jayfeather.


End file.
